This Will Be Our Merry Christmas
by miyuki-chan16
Summary: Just a oneshot I decided to do. It's a Xmas one obviously. Lotsa fluff, kinda long. R&R, flame if you want, this is my first oneshot. Hinata accompanies Sasuke one xmas, 7 years years later, he does the same.


Hello everyone, it's me! I'm posting this one-shot because my older sister MissMinnie08 helped me become inspired. She wrote a NaruHina X-mas story and she is in the process of writing a NejiHina X-mas. Go check it out !!! And also I am also sad to inform that I will probably not be able to update my other story Someone To Hold before X-mas. dodges flying sharp objects Aah!!! I told you I'm sorry! It's just that everything going on is killing me and I could hardly post this! So I need a little more time to finish chapter 9. So please, have a little more patience for me.

Anyway, this story starts off when the Rookie 9 are 11 years old meaning they are not in their cells yet, okay?

This Will Be Our Merry Christmas 

Christmas came along this year. Like it did the year before. And the year before. And the year before that. Sasuke had marked it his second least favorite day next to Valentine's Day. The thing that made Christmas worse was that every fan-girl would chase him holding mistletoe over their heads hoping to snatch a kiss. They would also ambush randomly, coming out of thin-air with that damn fungus (yes mistletoe is a fungus).

He had managed to survive the day without being mobbed by crazy girls. It was another terrifying experience. It was a full moon on the night of December 25, and its reflection on the still lake was breath taking.

Sasuke had returned to this place of his early childhood; the lake where his late father first taught him the Katon: Goukekyou no Jutsu. He was sitting on the dock with his tired and aching feet soaking in the water.

_What a ridiculous holiday,_ he thought, _it doesn't matter that I'm alone… again… I could always get some random fan-girl, and I'm sure she'd automatically want to spend the rest of this miserable day keeping me company._ He sighed sorrowfully. _Who am I kidding? Myself? I hate being alone on Christmas. I wish that man was still my brother, and I wish that my family were alive; waiting for me like they always did on Christmas._

"A-ano, who's th-there?" a small voice called out from behind him. Sasuke whipped his head around and viciously glared at the girl who was able to sneak up behind while he was off guard.

Hinata let out a small squeak of surprise and fear when she saw that the figure sitting at the small lake, where she would go to escape, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Upon figuring out who it was, Hinata found herself to be in a very awkward situation. Her hands came up to her chest as she started to nervously fiddle with her fingers and finding a spot on the ground very interesting.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

"H-huh?" she stuttered out, answering his question.

"I'd think that a Hyuuga like you would be home with your clan celebrating or whatever the hell it is you do," Sasuke hissed out coldly. The last thing he wanted to see right now was another girl that would probably pounce on him at any moment. As a "just in case" he was ready to run far, far away from her, very fast.

"U-um, no," she whispered, she was afraid of him. The village heartthrob down right scared her. He was always so cold and distant, and cruel. She honestly could not understand why all the other girls liked him so much. Sure, she acknowledged that he was very handsome and skilled for those in the academy, but that was all. Those were his only attractive qualities to her, nothing else, not like Naruto.

"You never answered my question, Hyuuga. What're you doing here? Answer or leave," he softly growled.

"W-well, why are y-you out here b-by yourself on Christmas?" she defiantly squeaked a little. She didn't mean to be a little rude, but he was being mean to her first when she hadn't done anything to him, ever.

"That's none of your business," he snapped. Hinata flinched from his sudden outburst.

"I-I'm sorry th-then," she apologized with a quivering voice, "I didn't intend to offend you."

The avenger rolled his eyes and turned towards the lake again; his back facing her. Hinata nervously bit her bottom lip as she stood before his back.

"U-um, I'm h-here because, uh…"

The Uchiha turned his head slightly in her general direction. Hinata let out a soft sigh as she approached and sat next to him. Of course she was about yard away, but still.

"W-Well, my family always has a Christmas celebration every year. But it's so f-formal and tense that it's m-more like a get together than an actual party," she confessed slowly, "I don't r-really like going to them. I l-like coming h-here a lot to escape, er, sometimes…" A dark blush crept onto her porcelain cheeks. _Why am I telling him this? It's not like he cares anyway. Or if he even heard me._

Sasuke struggled to hear exactly what she said because she spoke barely above the sound of a whisper. _At least she's not loud_, he thought.

"Even though I still have my family, I'm still lonely. I've spent my Christmases alone for the past few years too, like they aren't even there. They don't notice me very much anyway," Hinata spoke, looking intently at the moon's reflection. She was admiring it so intently that she didn't even notice that she said anything at all, and without stuttering.

Sasuke this time turned his head to the side to actually get a glimpse of the shy Hyuuga. Her expression was calm, but very solemn and a bit grim. A face resembling his a bit. And her words caught him by surprise. Was she as alone as he was? Even when her family was alive and around?

Hinata felt his dark eyes upon her figure, but this time, it did not make her feel uncomfortable. She turned her head to face him and a small, sad smile appeared on her face.

"It's still not right to spend Christmas alone though," she stated cheerfully, "so I'm glad to have your company this year, Uchiha-san."

His face remained emotionless as his eyes traced every feature of her face. Her short, midnight blue hair shone in the moonlight, a small piece of holly was tied onto the side her head by a small white ribbon as an accessory. And her lavender eyes seemed luminescent. Hinata's soft cheeks and skin was a milky white complexion, and she captivated him in those few moments. She was hardly the Hyuuga now then the one he recognized as just Hinata normally.

His cheeks turning a bit rosy as well, Sasuke turned his head away grunted in embarrassment.

"Hn," he grumbled, "whatever." Hinata's eyes widened a bit at his sort of kind response. He didn't snap at her, but instead acknowledged her statement. Hinata made a more cheerful smile now.

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. But it wasn't an awkward or tense moment like it was before, it was more comfortable now. A content moment without insults or stutters. The time went by peacefully.

Sasuke could tell that dawn was about to make its appearance. He had practically memorized its arrival from long sleepless nights.

"Hey," he spoke quietly.

"Hhmmm?" she responded, she was getting a bit sleepy.

"The sun's going to come up in a few hours," he replied flatly.

"Th-then I should probably be going then," Hinata said with a solemn smile. She got up and lightly dusted off her kimono. Before she turned to return home, Hinata placed a small item on the dock where she sat next to Sasuke. "G-Good night, and merry Christmas, Sasuke." And with that, she turned and quietly left.

A few minutes went by before Sasuke moved. Once he was sure that she was well out of earshot, he turned to the direction she left in and mumbled, "Merry Christmas, Hinata."

It was then that he noticed the small present lying on the dock next to him. So small, seemingly insignificant, yet his hands carefully picked it up for it meant so much more for him, the first present he ever willingly received in years; the piece of holly tied with a white ribbon bow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-niisan, how many times must I tell you to stop calling me that? I'm not the heiress anymore, Hanabi-chan is."

"Still, neesan, don't you want us to stay with you this year? It'll be your first Christmas alone."

"No Hanabi-chan, I'll be fine," _And it won't be my first Christmas alone, actually._

"But, Hinata-sama"—

""No, niisan. You and Hanabi-chan go back to the manor now. The celebration is about to begin, and the heiress needs to be there for the opening ceremony," she stated as she attempted to push the two Hyuugas out of her apartment door. They reluctantly headed towards the door.

"All right then Hinata-sama, good-bye and have a merry Christmas," he said as he crossed the threshold.

"You too niisan," she replied warmly.

"Neesan!" Hanabi shouted as she threw herself at her older sister. Hinata welcomed the embrace tightly as she stroked her younger sister's hair.

"Sh, come now Hanabi. You're thirteen now, and heiress, don't be so glum," she soothingly whispered.

"Merry Christmas, neesan," Hanabi spoke into her sister's shoulders right before she joined Neji outside the room.

"Merry Christmas!" she replied to them before closing the door to her apartment.

Hinata was eighteen now. Her hair now reached her mid back and she became a little curvier. She was relieved of her heiress duties at sixteen and had been living alone since then. She and Naruto dated when she turned seventeen for a year, but they broke up a few months ago due to that things weren't going anywhere. Last year, she spent Christmas with him, but now it was back to being by herself. Kiba and Shino had offered to come over, but she refused and politely told them that they didn't have to and that they should spend Christmas with their families.

Hinata tiredly sighed and left her apartment for some fresh air.

The streets were crowded with last minute shoppers. Hinata avoided all of them and headed for a more secluded area; near the old Uchiha part of town that she used to go to in her childhood. When she reached the small lake, the sun was setting. Combinations of oranges and golds painted the sky and the lake. A small smile painted itself onto her smooth lips as she took in the scene.

Just as she was about to leave, Hinata felt a vaguely familiar presence watching her every move. She took it as nothing too serious, so she decided to not use her Byakugan. Shaking off the feeling and marking it as anxiety, she made her way back to her small, warm apartment.

A pair of onyx eyes softly gazed at her as she departed. The man leapt out of a nearby tree and followed her.

Hinata sat by the fire she made and stared at the flames lick the air. Her eyes followed the fire's dance-like movements and she lost herself through staring at them. Memories came flooding back; the Chunnin exams, her exile, Naruto. Then an unexpected person appeared in her train of thought; Uchiha Sasuke. It had been six years since he left with Orochimaru, seven since she last spoke to him on that Christmas night. Time passed as she recalled that night.

11:45 PM the clock read. Hinata sighed after she checked the time.

_How long had I stayed by the fire?_ She wondered. Hinata looked back over at it and the flame was now a collection of tiny embers. _Hhmmm, must not have noticed when it started going out._

Hinata let out a small yawn and got dressed into her pajamas. She walked past her bed and went straight to the window to get one last glance at the full moon this Christmas. Smiling slightly, she leaned over and turned off the light, but kept the shades open.

When she turned her back towards the window, she noticed that her shadow on the floor was larger than it should be, much larger. The window then opened and a rush of cold air blew from behind her. Hinata leapt to the opposite wall and turned to face the figure's silhouette. The person entered the room, and then closed the window with turning away from her.

"Who's th-there?" Hinata spoke as sternly as she could. She could admit that she was utterly terrified right now, but being a Chunnin, she mustered up as much courage she could.

The shadow let out a snort and somehow Hinata could tell he was smirking at her.

"What? Don't recognize me Hyuuga?" he huskily chuckled. His voice sent chills down Hinata's spine.

She squinted her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but the moon was too bright behind him, casting a shadow too dark to see his face. The man advanced towards her, yet Hinata held her ground, her gentle fist ready.

He now stood before Hinata, towering above her by seven inches. The man grabbed her left arm and with her right, she lunged at him. He effortlessly caught her right and now held both her arms. He then pressed her up against the wall and bent down towards her ear.

"Have forgotten me already, Hinata?" he asked almost sadly. He laid his head upon her shoulder and slowly inhaled her scent, then let out a long strained sigh.

Hinata suddenly recognized his voice and shivered when she felt his warm breath brush her neck.

"S-Sasuke?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hn…" he replied, nuzzling his head against her velvety neck.

Hinata then broke away from him almost immediately. Sasuke merely turned in her direction and watched her amused eyes.

"Y-You're an S-class missing nin!" she proclaimed, "What're are you doing here? I should report you in right now!" Hinata left her room and headed towards the door out of her apartment. Sasuke however darted in front of her and prevented her from going anywhere. She walked around him and grabbed the door handle. Two strong arms then came from around her and held her in a tight embrace.

"Don't do that," he whispered in her ear, she shivered from in huskiness of his voice, "I came here to see you, no one else."

"But"—

"Please, Hinata…" he almost sounded like he was begging her. She cast her eyes down, and let go of the handle.

Sasuke smiled into her soft hair. She then turned in his arms and hesitantly returned his embrace. She wasn't sure why, but it felt right. Besides, her heart was beating so fast right now; she was scared that if she let go, she'd feint.

When Sasuke felt Hinata return his hold, his heart swelled with old locked away emotions.

For the past six years, he had lived without any care of emotion. His only string left to humanity was his thoughts of the shy Hyuuga. Since the Christmas night at the docks all those years ago, she occupied every corner of his heart. For seven years, Sasuke yearned for Hinata's soft touch. He knew he had become so numb, and he needed her. Really needed her to help him become human again. Just the sight of her a few hours ago made his frozen heart melt and pound in his chest.

"Hinata," he spoke into her ear, "for the years, I've lived in a frigid winter. Then I met you seven years ago, and"—

Hinata's arms gripped him more, "It's okay, Sasuke. You, you don't have to say anything." Her own words shocked her and him. But Hinata looked up at him anyway.

For the first in seven years, pearl met onyx. Hinata lost herself in his cobalt eyes. They seemed so cold, yet turned so soft when they looked at her.

Sasuke had imagined her moonlit eyes for so long. Now that he was gazing into them, he couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer to him.

Soft lips met each other in a searing kiss. Long hidden feelings swept both of them off their feet. Hinata wrapped her arms and his neck to bring him closer. He was more than willing to do so. Sasuke gently nibbled on her bottom lip begging for entrance and she opened her mouth in response. His tongue clashed with hers, but he eventually won the dominance. His mouth then ventured down her jaw line and Hinata moaned in pleasure and surprise when she felt his lips suckling her neck.

Sasuke then walked Hinata back toward her room and broke the kiss as he laid her upon her bed. He stopped and looked right back into her eyes searching for any doubt.

There was none, all that reflected in her eyes was him.

Hinata pulled back into her bed and waited there for him. Her eyes were filled with a mix of compassion and desire. She was ready, and he took the chance and climbed on top of her. They spent the night offering each other their hearts, their bodies, and their souls…

…

Hinata awoke with the light from the window in her eyes. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to such bright light.

7:50 AM the clock read. Hinata laid back into bed… Then with a jolt, she sat back up.

"Sasuke!" she called out. Silence rang in her ears. There was no reply. Disappointment was all over her face. _He just left me! How could he?!_ Her eyes began to collect tears of anger and sadness.

When Hinata looked down at her body, she noticed that all of her clothes were intact. She looked back up, and everything was the way it was everyday.

_I… I guess it was just a dream then, _she thought sadly.

Hinata looked back at the sky through the window – it had snowed last night. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow outside. Hinata headed towards the window and admired the snow with awe.

Then something small placed on the windowsill finally caught her eye. Hinata's small thin fingers picked up the item carefully and stared at it even more surprised with it than the snow. It also came with a note. After she read it, tears of sadness and joy streamed down her cheeks, and a content smile formed on her pink lips.

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you til morning._

_But I thought I should give you something to remember me by_

_Til the next time we meet,_

_Which I promise won't be long._

_Merry Christmas, Hinata_

_Sasuke_

Tied to a small piece of holly wrapped in a white ribbon bow.


End file.
